Athletes in many sports, including, for example, football, soccer, and lacrosse, use cleated footwear. Conventional cleated athletic footwear includes two primary elements, an upper and a sole. The upper is often formed of leather, synthetic materials, or a combination thereof, and comfortably secures the footwear to the foot, while providing ventilation and protection from the elements. The sole forms the ground-contacting element of footwear and is usually fashioned from a durable, wear resistant material that includes a plurality of cleats. The cleats extend from a lower surface of the sole and serve to engage the ground, thereby increasing traction for the user. Often times, the cleats are formed of one-piece construction with the sole. Alternatively, the cleats are removably secured to the sole, such as by a threaded member extending from the cleat that is received by a threaded member in the sole. In either case, the cleats are fixed with respect to the rest of the shoe when in use and extend outwardly from the sole at all times.
Other footwear is used in circumstances where additional support would be desirable. For example, certain footwear used in sports where quick lateral movements are often required, such as basketball, tennis and other court-based games. Such footwear would benefit from increased support on lateral and medial edges of the footwear.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an article of footwear having a retractable protrusion, e.g., a cleat or support member, that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.